My Betrothed
by epitomeoffangirls
Summary: It was an ancient, but very secret, Slytherin tradition for the seventh year boys to choose their wives before they left school. These are the stories of three sisters.
1. Chapter 1

It is an ancient Slytherin tradition for the boys to choose their wives a month before they leave school.

The seventh year boys were to look at the girls from the house all year round. Once they had chosen who they wanted they were simply to wait until selection day. If they did not have one picked, they would be assigned a girl whose parents wanted her to be married straight out of school (these girls were always the ugliest seventh years).

Usually it was only the NEWT students who were chosen, but I was different.

I am the youngest daughter of my family. Pureblood, as you may expect. I was the last to go to Hogwarts. My older sisters were in sixth and seventh year when I arrived and they were both always buzzing to each other about something I wasn't allowed to be a part of. They always just told me 'Hogwarts stuff. You wouldn't understand.' That was the norm for me.

When we arrived at. Hogwarts, I tried to look unimpressed, uninterested. My sisters were always griping and moaning about the place. They told me about the shitty teachers, the crappy food, the off-his-head headmaster. But there was no denying that the place was, well, magical. It was hard for me to keep the smile off of my face.

We arrived at the castle on the boats, were met at the front doors by a professor, got sorted - you know the story. The sorting ceremony proved me a Slytherin as expected and from there I lived as an average student.

When I arrived in my common room on the first evening we were met by out House Head. He explained the whole betrothal thing to us, and told us that no other house had this tradition, in fact no other house knew. Even the headmaster wasn't aware, he just thought that the arranged marriages took place at all of our pureblood social events.

I was horrified to say the least. How could no one else be aware of this? Why had this been going on for so long? Safe to say that the tradition has been forgotten since that head left.

My first year went by in a flash and before we knew to it was time for the leavers to choose their wives. The head boy stood up first. We all thought that he would have chosen my eldest sister with her looks and beauty.

But then came the shocker. He picked me.

As you can imagine everybody was shocked and honestly quite horrified. He was a legal adult, nearly eighteen years old and I was eleven. However rules were rules and I was set to marry him once I left school.

My parents were disappointed that he had not chosen one of the others (one of his friends had chosen my seventh year sister and the other one was yet to be picked) but they were delighted that he would be a member of the family. In six years time.

The rest of my schooling was... Uneven. He could not come to the school very often in fear of the headmaster discovering the house secret so I was 'called home' due to 'family issues' and he'd not let me return until he knew I belonged entirely to him.

My school years were miserable and I left with barely a NEWT to my name. I was married on my eighteenth birthday and from there I have been controlled and abused every single day. The last time I remember feeling truly happy was the first time I held my baby in my arms.

My child is my life. I would do anything to protect them and I have tried. I tried so very hard but He swept in and took away yet another piece of me. He turned my child into a slave. A slave to the pureblood society.

So now, as I look at this boy lying at my feet, covered in blood, grime and leaves, I know I must do the right thing. This boy isn't whole, nor is he pure.

He is free

And so I shall grant him the freedom he deserves.

I give the boy in the leaves the freedom I never had.

I turn to my master and say 'Dead.'

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed part one! The next sister will be posted soon, but please let me know what you think in the reviews or feel free to pm me in the mean time. Thanks to theemotionalrangeofateaspoon for reading this through for me and being my best friend on here and in real life.**

**Disclaimer: all character, place and component content belong to JK Rowling apart from the bit I made up about betrothals in Slytherin house. That is mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was painful to see my family so disappointed. I was their most promising child. And I failed them.

I am the eldest of the three sisters. In my seventh year I was chosen to marry a rich, well respected, pureblood man as was expected of me in the hope that the others would follow in my footsteps.

My parents were happy to say the least. My youngest sister was also chosen to marry which we all found to be rather unnerving, she was just eleven! But nevertheless, at least two of their daughters were guaranteed good wealth and fortune.

Or so they thought.

I was a Slytherin in my day and oh lord was I proud. I strived every day to fulfil my house values. I had my mind set on success and power and I did not care how I got there. I bullied the first years and all of the Hufflepuffs yet I remained sweet, innocent and good natured in the eyes of my teachers. Salazar himself would have been proud to call me his pupil.

But all through my years at Hogwarts I found that there was one boy I just could not hate. He was a muggleborn and a Hufflepuff; oh the shame I felt.

We were put together as partners in potions. He was, naturally, terrified of me but somehow we became friends.

The whole affair was very secret of course. We couldn't let it get out that the school bully was being softened by the mudblood wimp now could we?

We spent many an evening at the tops of the towers avoiding the teachers and nighttime classes. His favourite was the Owlery. He was big with animals and outdoorsy stuff, but there was just too much poo lying around for me to enjoy myself in there without feeling queasy.

We spent those evenings just talking about everything and nothing. Sometimes we had nothing to talk about and so we'd just sit, happy to be in each other's company. Sometimes we'd hold hands. Occasionally we'd dance. And gradually, our relationship went from disdainful potions partners to star-crossed lovers.

Then the betrothals came up and I was forced to enter a binding magical contract to marry another man. There was simply no getting out of it. He would always be aware of my every move. He would know every person I spoke to. He would never let me go.

But all that would only come after the wedding and so beforehand he would have to pay very close attention to me.

I tried so very, very hard to love him. To comply with what was expected of me. But I had given my heart to my Hufflepuff and I would never get it back.

He (my lover) and I formulated a plan for my escape. On the eve of my wedding, when my fiancé was not allowed to see me in case of bad luck, I was to tell my bridesmaids that I wished to be left alone in order to gather my thoughts and get a good nights rest, as they had planned for us to party all night and then cast a few charms in the morning to make me look fresh as a daisy.

My excuse was that I was just very nervous, and would not be able to enjoy myself. While my entourage were off getting drunk on fire whiskey and snorting powdered unicorn horn (except probably mixed with glitter and powdered doxy eggs to give bulk, I'm ashamed to say that I am rather over qualified in that area.) I was to fly out of the window and we lovers would meet.

The plan was of course a success. I married my Hufflepuff, much to the despair of my parents, and my middle sister married the man I was set to belong to.

We were both so happy. We had our beautiful, talented daughter together, and were more in love than we thought was possible. Life was simply perfect.

But all that is gone. All that remains is this little turquoise-haired boy laying in my arms. His nose morphs in and out of a pig snout as he snores in his sleep. His mother used to do exactly the same thing.

This child has hard times ahead. But in him there is light. In him is my last ray of hope.

* * *

**So thanks again for reading, I hope you liked it! Sister number three will be up soon with her betrothal story (we all know what happens there) but she might take a while to get right.**

**Disclaimer: My name is not J.K. Rowling therefore I do not own any of the characters etc. although I did make up getting high on unicorn horn. I don't know if it's possible but you never know. Voldy could have had a little drug business on the side of being evil with all the unicorns he slayed in Philosophers Stone...**

**Also mahoosive thanks to theemotionalrangeofateaspoon for being the greatest friend ever and beta-ing for me.**

**Thanks for reading and remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there, welcome to My Betrothed part three. As you can probably suss out this is the last instalment which has taken me a very long time to get round to because i can honestly say that writing this character terrifies me.**

**My thanks goes out to those of you who have reviewed and favourited this story and to my best friend in real life and on here theemotionalrangeofateaspoon for being incredible and beta-ing for me.**

**I've really enjoyed writing this story, it's been a challenge and I hope that you have enjoyed it!**

* * *

They say that in your final moments your life flashes before your eyes. You see all that has been good and bad. All that was well and not. When I died I saw only one memory of my sister running away for her own happiness. And me left to endure what she never was brave enough to.

Let me give you a little background information. I am, as you may have already gathered, dead. I had two sisters - one older, one younger making me the dreaded "middle child". I'm pureblood, or at least I was, and proud. In my living days I was mad. Crazy. Deranged. Let me tell you why.

My older sister was bound to marry a man who chose her fresh from school and when I say bound, I mean almost like an Unbreakable Vow but worse. What she never knew was that if she ran away from that marriage, her direct family would be killed in very close succession unless her betrothed were to die. Her husband and daughter were killed within a month of one another and the only reason her grandson is alive is because of me.

It was me that was left to marry her sloppy seconds and he hated me for it. Every day of my life he would use the Cruciatus Curse on me, putting every once of his hatred of me into it so much that I writhed, screamed and begged for days at a time. He would use my body while in this state for all sorts of unimaginable tortures for he and his friends to enjoy and me to suffer.

It drove me mad to the point of insanity and it didn't take long for me to enjoy torturing others with the same curse he would use on me just so that they knew what it was like. How it felt to be abused. To feel dirty like I have since I was seventeen years old.

I followed him and along with my younger sister and her husband joined the Dark Lords' army where my torturing was appreciated and my hate for mud bloods kindled. After all, it was the fault of a mudblood that turned my life to shit.

I followed my husband and new Master religiously, bending to there every whim. I helped my master rise to power twice and was there at the epic battle that took his life. I heard his cries as I was struck down right before him and in my last moment, I knew that something worthwhile could be done to redeem all that I had done.

I aimed somewhere other than my opponent, not striking her but my husband, killing him instantaneously. Meaning that my sister who's heartbreak had been enough to pay for what she had done to me could have a turquoise-haired baby who so resembled my niece.

Meaning that I could die with one last shred of self respect.

* * *

**Disclaimer: my name (unfortunately) is not J.K. Rowling therefore I cannot take credit for any of the characters, spells etc mentioned (or in this case implied) in this story. **

**Remember to review and let me know what I should write next! **

**Thank you for sticking with the sisters. I've really become quite attached to them and I hope that this maybe puts them into better light. **


End file.
